1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a display panel each of sub-pixels includes a number of opaque wires, opaque signal lines, an opaque active element and an opaque capacitor lead which decrease an aperture ratio of the sub-pixels and may further reduce brightness thereof. The effect becomes more significant as the capacitor is a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) structure or a metal-insulator-ITO (MII) structure which has a larger size of metal electrodes.
The current applied to display panel can be increased to improve the brightness of thereof. However, under a circumstance of low aperture ratio and high current density, the lifetime of a light-emitting element would be shortened. Therefore, there is a need for a display panel with a high aperture ratio in various applications of display devices.